Lucifer's Wings
by kaorulovesyou
Summary: "She turned her back towards the darkness without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish. Entertain me with your corrupted soul, Sakura."
1. The Girl Who Cried Wolf

**Title: **Lucifer's Wings

**Author: **kaorulovesyou

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. -sigh- Dearest Kishimoto, I wish you'll let Sakura have a wonderful lovestory. I hope you noticed the possibility of ItaSaku but since you killed Itachi already then I'll take that as a no. -sobs-

**Pairing: **Itachi and Sakura

**A/N : **Oh! Hey! Here's a fanfic for you. I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Feel free to leave reviews on whatever I'll have to do to improve my writing. Have a nice day! It's kind of an AU since I don't want them to be a shinobi or a kunoichi, for a change. Tehee. I really love Itachi and Sakura, but it's impossible for them to be together anymore. -sigh- This is what fanfiction is for anyway, for the star-crossed lovers to have their moments. Wait? Are they even star-crossed lovers? Pssh. :D ItaSaku forevah!

###

"_An angel who broke his wings told me he can't find his way back to heaven. Powerless, I took his hand and starts leading him to a place I don't even know where. Little by little, his light and halo starts to grow fainter, but he keeps on walking with me, never letting go of my hand. As the crimson sunset stained his wings black, I'm also turning into something he is."_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Girl Who Cried Wolf

.

.

.

London, England 1866

Two hooded men appeared out of nowhere, in the narrow, moonlit street. For a jiffy they stood quite still, letting the foggy atmosphere cloak their presence. One of the hooded men removed the black hood that concealed his face. His jet-black eyes glimmered under the moonlight.

"Any news?" asked the other man who still have his hood on.

"Aye. I certainly do." replied the man with jet-black eyes.

The hooded man gestured the other to come closer. Before saying anything their eyes roamed around for any possible eavesdropper. Thick clouds covered the moon creating an eerie ambiance. The lane was bordered on the right by wild, low-growing brambles; on the left is a tall dead oak tree. The men's long black cloak flapped around their ankles as a chilly wind played with it.

"It's starting, Sir." said Kabuto, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging tree broke the moonlight. "It was a lot sooner than expected but it's starting. The contenders are not assembled yet but they are on the move."

Orochimaru nodded eyes deep in thoughts. "May God watch over them." He muttered as he grip the crucifix hanging on his neck.

His eyes are on the serene moon.

.

.

Lady Sakura of Haruno household watched the maids below from her perch on the old oak tree, her skinny legs swinging back and forth as she hugged the thick trunk for balance. Sakura is wearing a smile akin to a mischievous grin. The thick foliage hid her from the concerned maids.

Her long hair is swaying with the breeze. She is currently avoiding her lessons and she's happy to do so.

The giant tree grew several feet above the wall, giving her a perfect view of the training ground below. Two men, her father and older brother circled each other, swords in each hand. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as the older Haruno sped in the direction of her brother. Her brother swiftly blocked the assault as a piercing clang filled the air.

Both men are breathing hard, arms trembling from exertion while her brother's form held strong.

"It seems age is getting the best of you." The white haired lad spat playfully. Her father just furrowed his brow further, slightly infuriated.

Oh yes.

Sakura loves watching swordplay and duels.

A large audience had gathered in the training ground, the spectators shouting encouragements and cheering. The clanging sound of sword against sword is music to Sakura's ears. Sir Kazuru, Sakura's father was a fierce fighter. The best in their village and a recognized by all but it seems her brother will be taking it from him in next to no time.

Touya's sword is like an extension of his arm, smoothly meeting the swing of her father's blade. She could hear the giggling of several maids below, even her new governess is there to cheer for Touya.

Sakura chuckled.

'_They're supposed to look for me, right?' _

Touya is quite the charmer. Touya is tall and slightly muscular, really good-looking with silky white hair and a piercing emerald orbs. He's a spitting image of his father minus the wrinkles. The lightness whenever Touya moved and the gracefulness of his sword fighting reminded her of some exotic sword dance she saw on a circus when she was a child. Maybe that's the time Sakura starts having penchant for swords.

Refined yet deadly, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Speaking of sword fighting, Sakura frowned. She wants to learn sword fight so much but the Haruno patriarch is so against it that whenever she insist, the conversation ends up with him scaring his one and only daughter on one of the arrange marriage she loathe so much. With her charms, she managed to have secret lessons with Touya, saying women shouldn't be so dependent on men. She adores her brother because of that.

A moment later, it was over.

Sir Kazuru knelt on one knee, the tip of a sword against his throat. The crowd was hushed, stunned at the Haruno patriarch's defeat. Her brother's unruly white hair is swaying with the wind while grinning; he dropped his sword and helped his father up.

"Well fought my son," said the older Haruno in a sulking tone. "though you could've spared this old man his pride." Touya just gave a hearty laugh and vowed he'll never bring the "you're-too-old-for-this" subject ever again.

Sakura enjoyed the match that she clapped her hands.

Foolish move…

She just ended the hide-and-seek with her maids. The face of her governess is hilarious too, can't blame her. She has the ideal young lady in mind and Sakura is not so refined at the moment.

"I assume we have something to discuss, young lady."

Sir Kazuru spoke and is not amused.

Sakura just flashed him a sheepish smile.

* * *

.

.

.

The Haruno household is one of the wealthy families in a small village at Abbotsbury. His father Sir Kazuru, used to be a high ranking knight at the kingdom thus his skills at sword fighting. He served the King and Queen himself. Today, his father is now a land owner, he's in trade industry too. Abbotsbury is a small yet a very productive land. A lot of merchants settled here and they can say it will be a city soon. A hundred miles from Abbotsbury is Norwood.

War is brewing at the kingdom of Norwood but their village is safe so far. Sakura has no idea what triggered the war, her father might know but whenever she's around they spoke in hushed tones. Her father irritates her sometimes, he can be too protective. Ever since her mother died ten years ago, her life was never the same.

* * *

.

.

.

A six-year old Sakura tossed and turned on her bed that night. Her father is away with Touya and she misses her brother dearly. The good news is, they're on their way home. Whenever she's feeling scared or sad, Sakura sneak in Touya's bed for comfort. Touya's absence is greatly missed by Sakura. Clutching the small wooden sword her brother made for her, she let the darkness swallow her consciousness.

She's about to have a sweet dream when a foul smell awakens her from her slumber.

Sakura wrinkled her nose as she fought the urge to throw up. The sulfuric smell is too strong shaking off the remnants of her sleep.

"Mika?" Sakura called out to her maid but no one answered. Sakura pulled her blanket closer as if to comfort the growing unease in her mind.

"Mika?" she called out once again but silence is the only response she got.

Sighing, she slowly got up. She shivered once her left foot touches the chilly floor. She tries to call for Mika again when a drop of liquid hit her cheek, leaving behind a stinging sensation.

Sakura gaze up curiously at the ceiling.

'_Is it raining?'_ she thought.

Sakura brushed the dampness aside with the back of her hand.

Another drop of liquid fell from above, landing on her forehead. Sakura yelped in surprise—it felt like someone had drenched her with boiling water but it's kind of sticky. A bit nervous, she rubbed her scorched temple, shuffling around in an attempt to light the candle by her bedside.

Once lit, the candle glowed with a soft luminescence, casting tall shadows across the room. She walked towards the other side of the room. She put the candle on top of the table to illuminate the wardrobe. She needs a towel to wipe her face and cool-off the acidic burn.

She's about to open her wardrobe when something moved quickly in her peripheral vision. Her grip tightened around her wooden sword. The sulfuric stench had worsened too. Sakura starts reciting "Our Father".

Her mother said it's effective in warding off evil. She blames Mika for this, for telling her scary bedtime stories about ghouls, spirits, and monsters.

Who would've expected the cheerful Mika to love those gloomy stories? Mika is the new maid in their household. A peasant girl from a nearby village looking for a job, Mika got lucky when she met the Haruno matriarch as she was offered a job to be Sakura's nanny.

Sakura likes Mika a lot, she can be weird at times but she still likes her. She's about to reminisce about her moments with her favorite maid Mika but was cut off when she hears something.

Sakura heard a low moan somewhere around the room.

Sakura turned her head to the left, and saw nothing.

'_No more scary stories for me.' _She thought laughing inaudibly at her own foolishness. After wiping her forehead and cheek, she flopped backward onto the large bed.

And stared.

Crimson eyes glowed in the dim light.

A being with a grotesque wolf-like figure except that it has eight legs and harp canine teeth with its mouth dribbling drool is staring at Sakura. The creature is hanging up-side down the ceiling with its hooked claws. Sakura never imagined such being to exist but one thing is for sure, it is evil.

She opened her mouth to scream for help, but no sound came out. Her hands are shaking and on her right hand is the wooden sword her dear brother gave her. Death is probably too much for a six-year old to comprehend but Sakura is not going to die.

She's too young to die. She rolled off the bed, backing slowly away from where the creature hung overhead.

The creature flung itself from the ceiling, flipping in midair to land in front of her. The thing bared its teeth and growled; approaching her with stealth like a predator would to its prey. It startled her that the candle tipped off the table swallowing the room in darkness.

It's dark…

Very dark that Sakura can't see even the silhouette of the invader. The feral growl of the creature AND Sakura's labored breathing is the only sound in the room. The creature is towering over the child's small figure, its face close enough that she could pass out from the putrid stench. Sakura lets out a sob—when the door to her bedroom burst open.

A long-sword sliced horizontally across the creatures back. Sakura swore she heard the crunch of bones.

"Stand back, Sakura!" a familiar baritone shouted, it's still dark and all but she's sure it's her father. She can't remember much after that but the creature is dead and she's still shaking and paralyzed. Touya arrived, a torch with him and some of the people in the village.

"Sakura!" her brother cried. She's still clutching the wooden sword when Touya hugged her.

Her father is still stabbing the creature like a madman screaming profanities with rage and madness. Her father is a calm man; anger can really morph us into something we're not supposed to be. As his body ached downwards, his sword arm out behind him, the blade whistling in the air as he hacked clean through the monster's flesh.

Sir Kazuru wiped the blood from his sword with his robe, and turned at last to face Sakura. "It's dead now." He smiled brokenly as his sword slipped from his hand.

A broken man replaced her proud father.

It's heart-wrenching to see a proud person kneeling on his knees because he is broken.

More torches are brought in the room as they tried to identify the attacker. Sir Kazuru inspects the mutilated corpse and was taken aback.

"Mika?!"

* * *

.

.

.

That night, the Haruno lost its matriarch and seven of its loyal servants.

A few servants who survived that faithful night witnessed Mika going berserk, killing anyone on sight. Sakura told her father about Martha being a monster but no one believed her. They said she's too afraid and shaken that she things.

After the funeral, Sakura is the only one left standing by her mother's grave. Rain is falling on the trees, the grass, and the new tombstone added in their clan's mausoleum. The cold rain is merged with her warm tears.

Death is painful.

But Sakura is in more pain since no one believed her.

Is she afraid?

No, she was angry, angry that she was too weak to do anything.

She saw a spider with a butterfly trapped on its sticky web. No matter how much the butterfly struggles it can't escape.

What a weak being.

Just like her.

If her father did not come to her rescue, she would have been lying under the cold ground.

Death is easy to come but hard to accept. Their death is painful but to those who are left behind with regrets, it's unbearable.

No one believed her.

No one.

But she's sure she just saw evil and that evilness, is real.

.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be released on the 1st week of August. How was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to do my best to satisfy you folks. :D Have a nice day!


	2. A Bean Nighe's Tears

**Title: **Lucifer's Wings

**Author: **kaorulovesyou

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I do, Naruto won't always have the spotlight. :D

**Pairing: **Itachi and Sakura

**A/N : **It's here! Chapter two is here! Banzai! Banzai! I was busy the few days, exam here and there and making a puppet atm, it's for my school project, and it looks … weird. ( = A = ) :D Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!

###

"_Out of the brightest light is born the darkest shadow."_

Chapter 2: A Bean Nighe's Tears

.

.

Haruno Manor

Their manor is large, bordering the sea cliffs that dropped as a gorge to the vast ocean. It housed big barns that sheltered hundreds of cattle and a lot of horses. It helps them aid their earnings aside from the company her father owns. When her father retired as a knight serving the royal family, they offered him a title of a Viscount but Sir Kazuru politely refused instead he purchased a large house at an acre land which isolated them a bit from the village and nurtured it to what it is now. Her father owns a successful lending company with Sakura as the future inheritor; Touya will administer the manor of course.

They may not belong to those high-ranking noble houses but they are nobles nonetheless.

It was mid-morning by the time Sakura finished her needlework. With a scowl on her face she's walking down the large hall to skip her next lesson which is music. Sakura's detestation to her classes and its governess is at its peak.

She's sucking her injured thumb at the moment.

She's a proud Haruno alright, but when one continues to stab her finger with a needle time after time they would surely want to escape too. She might be good at handling a sword but handling a needle is a different matter.

Needlework is one of the reasons why she wants to be born as a male than a female.

'_Hm. Library would be good.'_ Sakura thought.

Whenever she's feeling down or trapped, she'll seek her sanctuary.

In the library, there's a secret spot between two shelves near the literature section. It's a place where she can hide and no one knows that area except her brother and her. They accidentally discovered that sanctuary while playing hide-and seek when they were still children. Whenever she sneaks out of her lessons or just feel like having a quite time with herself, she stays there.

A place where she can breathe proper oxygen…

Sakura enters in the towering oak door to the library as her blue silk gown caresses the marble floor. She's in a hurry and is catching her breath as she arrived at the said sanctuary.

'_Peace and quiet.' _

She removes her heavy dress, tight corset and petticoats changing to a much more comfortable outfit which are her brother's old white long-sleeves shirt and tight pants. Her long pink hair which was curled for her governess's liking is now tied up in a ponytail with some stray strands gracing her nape.

Sakura sat on her favorite red cushioned chair while swinging her skinny legs barefooted. With a cookie jar beside her to keep her tummy full, she feels satisfied.

She's reading some literature, books about poison, medicine and books related to finance. For a girl, she loves learning which might be unusual things a lady should learn. She just love reading and whtever she read fascinates her. Her everyday life revolves around sewing, table manners, dancing, etiquette, music and more.

A monotonous life can make you sick sometimes.

Sakura is at the age where marriage offers are flooding their doorstep. She can't imagine herself being tied yet. She still has a lot of dreams to achieve and marrying someone will put a stop to those.

Sir Kazuru might blackmail her with that if she does something he doesn't approve of but God knows how protecting the Haruno patriarch is. He might prefer Sakura going to a convent than handing her over to some man. Touya is making the situation worse too; by challenging those candidates to duels not that Sakura dislikes it. She finds both the important men in her life adorable actually.

After a few hours of reading Sakura dozed off, a book about Jeanne D' Arc on her lap while leaning on her chair. She feels a presence in the room which is unusual so she opened her eyes, darker shade of green orbs meets her lighter ones.

"Brother." She muttered sleepily.

"You're here again." He stated while leaning on one of the shelves.

"Yeah."

"What did I tell you about this place?" he asked, quite annoyed and amused at the time. Whenever he taps his foot while smiling, he usually feels that way.

Avoiding his scrutinizing eyes, Sakura ignored his question and starts fixing her messy hair. She's guessing it's quite late now and that she overslept which is not good. "What time is it?"

"It's past six in the evening, and don't ignore me, Sakura."

Sakura got up brushing past him picking her hairpins and ribbons on the floor still ignoring his brother's presence. She's probably one of those privileged women who can ignore his charming brother without regretting it. Who would want to ignore such a good-looking man?

His younger sister whom he adored so much it seems.

Sakura heard him pull out a chair and sit down.

'_This is not good.'_

"Sakura." Touya called out in a different tone he usually uses.

'_He's sulking.' _The urge to laugh is tempting but she dared not to.

"What?" came her very sincere reply.

"Sakura, it was hard raising you by myself for sixteen years, I'm bad at it, I get that. But I don't want you to ignore me." Touya's expression is glum and he's … pouting?

"Oh please. You're imitating father's speech last week!" Sakura accused him.

That happened when they're discussing about the marriage proposal from the Uzumaki, Nara, and Uchiha family while eating breakfast and after that Sakura ignored Sir Kazuru the whole day. And Touya? Well, he sure loves to act like Sir Kazuru at times and ends up being in-character way too much.

"How can you raise someone when you're just 4 years old when I was born?" Sakura bit her lips to hold back her laughter and ended up snorting which is very unladylike. Her brother never fails to entertain her. "Sorry." She muttered her "not-so-sincere" apology.

Her brother just stared at her wearing his "not-so-amused" expression.

"Look, I'm sorry. This will be the last time I'm doing this, I won't do it again. " Yeah, she plans on taking her lesson seriously from now on. Her father is rather stressed the past few days and she wishes to make him smile.

"I'll hold you on that. A true Haruno should stand behind his words. Well, as long as you know when to ask for forgiveness, it's fine by me. I raised you well after all. " Touya replied sounding like a proud parent.

Sakura and Touya laughed after that. Sakura is still laughing when Touya pulled out the glass board.

"Care for a game of chess?"

Sakura picked the red queen chess piece and kissed it. She then stared at her brother while grinning and spoke.

"Make sure you'll win this time."

.

.

.

Much later that evening, after Sakura and Touya had played a few rounds of chess they returned to the main hall. Sakura is now wearing her blue gown minus the curls as his brother trailed behind her. The hall is grand, high arched ceilings tapered to the point, a few expensive paintings here and there. The largest painting is their family portrait. Without that, her mother's face might have been long forgotten in her mind. Her scarlet locks and sea green eyes really suit her. Sakura wonders if she can be that pretty when she matures. Lush, plum-colored covered the marble floor and a curving staircase.

Sakura eyed her brother quite uneasy when she spotted Sir Kazuru at the dining table, his meal almost half-finished. Her brother just gave her a reassuring grin which is undoubtedly false. When they arrived she sat next to her father while Touya sat at the seat across Sakura.

There's something about the dining room's ambiance that makes Sakura nervous than usual. One of the maid served her dinner and then the three of them are left alone. The patriarch spoke.

"I've been thinking about this matter for a while now."

'_What matter?'_ Sakura kicked Touya's knee underneath the table trying to deliver that thought to him but to no avail since Touya just stared back at her shrugging his shoulder not knowing the answer too. Silence filled the room as they waited for Sir Kazuru to speak again.

"Sakura, I've decided to accept the marriage proposals, you will meet them next week." He stated with a grim expression etched on his face. Sakura was speechless for about a few seconds but decided to break her silence.

"No." is her only reply.

"My dear daughter—"

"No! I'm not marrying anybody. Father, I don't mean to be discourteous but I don't see any reason why I have to be handed over this early." Sakura is at the verge of uproar. This discussion is serious and she's starting to get angry. It's not about those puny threats, it's the real deal now and she's not amused.

"Sakura, my child. I know what's best for you and I'm doing it right now." The Haruno patriarch seems indignant and looks older than he usually look. Something is really off beam Touya is wearing the same expression too.

"You knew about this?" she glared at Touya. Sakura can feel the tears threatening to fall, she clench her fist. A Haruno should never show her tears when there are people around.

"I demand an answer."

"Father knows what is best for you, Sakura." is her brother's reply after some silence.

"He's no business of what is best for me!" Sakura yelled, taking out her frustration and anger on him. She then glared at her father's direction. "You raised me to voice out my reasons and I'll stand it with since you are hiding something from me. I am a Haruno too and I won't pretend it's all right!"

Kazuru and Touya is quite after her outburst. Sir Kazuru ran a hand through his slick, white hair and gave a small sigh.

"I apologize, but I cannot tell you. Not now." He said in a low voice and looking off in the distance.

"When will you ever?"

Her father did not answer right away. "When I think it is time."

Sakura exhaled in annoyance, wiping her mouth with a tablecloth, she then curtsied and walks away. She trotted with elegance and head held high ignoring Touya's plead and her father's loud sigh. She needs a break.

She needs to get away here, far from here.

.

.

.

The walk was long and chilly; from the edge of their property which is a quarter mile from the manor is a small lagoon where she uses to play when she was young. It's not that dark since the moon is full, and it's the only place she can find safe and no one will find her there, even her brother.

She sat under an apple tree, wiping the tears.

She can't help it. Something is wrong yet they're not telling her a thing. Sakura detest it whenever she feels so powerless in a situation. Marriage is not that bad, she knows that. Her father picked the best candidates for sure though she hadn't met them she trusts her father's judgments.

She desires to help, but in a different way. If marrying one of those people is the only way then so be it but if there's another alternative she wants to take the latter instead. The sound of the crickets and the hooting owl is calming that she removes her boots, dipping her feet in the water. Sakura is humming a classical song when she noticed she's not alone in her lagoon.

She noticed an old woman with long white hair humming the same tune she's humming across the river. That caught Sakura's interest; the lagoon is not so big so she can see what the old woman is doing.

'_She's washing clothes at this hour?' _and at her precious lagoon nonetheless.

"Hello." Sakura called out reluctantly.

The old woman just stared at her for a bit then back to her laundries. Sakura blinked owlishly, did she just ignore her?

The old woman is wearing a flowing white dress that seems to glow under the moonlight. She seems to be too immersed with her laundries, can't blame her though, it needs her full attention since it so dirty. Dark stains aren't hard to spot from her laundry. And boy, those clothes look expensive. Like the clothings Touya and her father would wear. And there are more in her basket too.

"Hello. I'm Haruno Sakura, it's my first time seeing you here. I live there." Sakura pointed at the bright manor from the distance. "Could you by chance need assistance?"

Frogs croaked, and some stray apple leaves fell down.

And still, no response.

'_How distressing, I'm unwanted at my own lagoon it seems.'_

Sakura is about to get up and leave when the old woman spoke.

"It won't come off."

'_Is she talking to me? Great.'_

"Have you tried using soap?" Sakura offered.

"The stains will never ever come off." The woman said in a very miserable voice. The old woman then starts crying a heart-wrenching cry. She is weeping so hard that her cries covered the noises around.

'_Wow._ _Who would've thought someone can be so pessimistic while doing the laundry.'_

To Sakura's horror, she realized the water from the lagoon is stained red. The sickening scent of blood filled the air. Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes darting across the river to ask the old woman what's wrong but she's not there anymore.

She's gone.

As if she vanished from thin air.

As if no one was there.

Her laundry is gone too.

And the water is back to normal.

How can someone disappear in a blink of an eye?

Was it a dream?

Sakura's eyes widen as if she just saw something otherworldly. She got up and run back to the manor as quick as she can.

She thinks she just saw a *Bean Nighe.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 2**

A/N: *Bean Nighe – Is a fairy or a spirit. It is said that it appears as a washerwoman who cleans the bloody clothes of those who are fated to die. If you ask nicely enough, she can tell you the names of those who shall die. Mhm, just like a banshee.

Hey! Hope you like this chaptie .. Not much but it's just the beginning. This author here just loves myths and legend so I included that. Kind of filler but it's quite interesting right?

–silence-

I hope so. Meheee~ Have a great day everyone! The next update will be two weeks from now, but if I'm on the mood I'll update tomorrow or this weekend, but I might end up sleeping the whole day.

( = w = )

**Special thanks to:**

**Rach-chan, onyxblossom, and SomebodyLost.**

**Onyxblossom: **Yes, magkababayan tayo. :D Salamat sa thumbs up. Hope na mabasa mo 'to. Mehee ~

**Rach-chan:** Thank you Rach-chan, I'll do my best. I'm guessing "Rach" is short for Rachel. :D


	3. Crimson Eyes

**Title: **Lucifer's Wings

**Author: **kaorulovesyou

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. –sniffs- But I so want you Itachiiiiii! -fangirling-

**Pairing: **Itachi and Sakura

**A/N :** Hello. The third chaptie is here, for those who are wondering, and even to those who don't –laughs- Itachi will appear soon, patience puh-lease. To tell you, writing this fic is not easy since I'm not THAT good with English so yeah, kinda tough. I want this to be a memorable and nice fanfic so hopefully I can find someone to improve this. I wonder what a "beta" is but someone told me they can help, anyway I won't waste your time, go ahead and have a wonderful time. Chachaaan~!

###

"_If all else perished, and ye remained, you should still stand and carry on. _

_Do not grieve. A person, who has nothing to lose, has nothing to fear."_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crimson Eyes**

.

.

.

Little Sakura is playing with her friend Ino Yamanaka. They are sitting underneath the shade of a big cherry tree near the fountain of the Haruno manor. They are making wreath out of poppies, daisies, and other flowers they can find in the garden without a care even if the gardener is sulking in the corner about his precious flowers.

Its midday and everything is just serene and peaceful.

The sun is bathing the children's skin with warmth. Sakura and Ino are sitting on the lush grass, not caring if their pretty dresses are covered with leaves and filth. Blue and purple bonnet are dangling on a nearby branch with a yellow butterfly resting on it.

All in all, it's a nice day to laze around and play. Proof is the cheerful laughter that can be heard from meters are currently immersed in their own little world. Sakura and Ino are giggling as they exchange wreaths while pretending they are princesses from a fairy kingdom.

"'Chu look sooo pwetty Ino." Sakura said with a smile as her pudgy fingers caress the golden strands of the Yamanaka's hair. She likes Ino's hair a lot. It sparkles under the sun. She stared at Ino's cerulean orbs and smiled wider. Ino's hair resembles the sun and her eyes bear a resemblance to the sky.

Ino smiled sheepishly as she pinches Sakura's rosy cheeks making the young Haruno squeak.

"Nu-uh. You're the pretty one Sakura." Ino then put the wreath she made on Sakura's head. She stares for a moment then nods. "The white daisies suit you a lot." Both of them let out a hearty laugh when they saw the gardener's crest-fallen features.

Ino is the daughter of a famed florist in the village and Sakura loves spending time with her. Ino is Sakura's most treasured friend. Their first meeting may not be that pleasant since it started with a snide comment about Sakura's forehead but now she is one of Sakura's treasured person. The blonde girl feels the shares the same feeling too.

They're about to have their tea party when Ino's mother said it's time to go. The two children hug each other then bidding their farewells with promises to get together some other time. While watching the fading carriage of her departing friend a black cat suddenly appears.

A crimson-eyed black cat.

Sakura tilts her head on one side curiously making Ino's wreath fall from her head, her emerald eyes against the cat's crimson ones. Sakura takes a careful step closer not wanting to frighten the creature. It's really a cat.

Sakura is in awe.

It's her first time seeing a cat in flesh.

She'd seen sheep, cows, horses, and birds but she'd never seen a real cat. Glad there's books to lessen her ignorance. Sakura tiptoes then poke the cat's tail with a stick.

It twitched.

The cat just stared at her with its crimson eyes not bothering to get away or distance itself instead it sat comfortably on the flower beds squishing the petunias.

Sakura loves animals but she is not fond of cats.

Why?

Maybe it's because of the books she read last summer.

Cats are like vicious tigers but smaller.

And she doesn't like tigers.

Sakura also dislikes that people of Ancient Egypt considered them as gods hence the cat's proud nature. Rumor also has it that they serve witches and no one likes witches.

Witches are the enemy of princesses.

Cats are selfish creatures.

They tend to hunt alone and be alone with no loyalty to its master at all. She hates how they can be cold and calculating. Sakura thinks their sly and oblivious, and so bloody proud. Acting high and mighty …

Do they even know they're _just_ cats?

Judging from the crimson-eyed cat's indifferent expression, it's a no.

The black cat appears to be injured and it's very scrawny as if it's been starved for months.

Sakura stares at the cat for a few moments before deciding to aid it. The cat doesn't seem to mind her touch. While looking apathetic it even manages to yawn without establishing eye contact.

Sakura pulls something out of her pocket.

A red ribbon…

She'll use the ribbon Ino gave her for her 5th birthday to cover the gash from the cat's bleeding leg. Sakura has no idea what the cat's gender is but decides to conclude its male since its black. After binding the ribbon and feeding it with some biscuits she managed to sneak after breakfast she then proceeds to walk away.

Sakura walks slowly when she's almost at the main door she glances behind her.

The cat is following her which annoyed Sakura greatly. She starts trotting then running but cat is still hot on her trail, following her.

"Go 'way. Shoo! I can't take 'chu wit me. Go." Little Sakura said with a huff as she stomps her feet while waving her blue bonnet to scare the feline away. The cat just ignored her and settles on licking its paw.

Great.

Leave everything to this crimson-eyed cat to annoy her without doing anything.

Cats.

The cat seems really weak it doesn't take a genius to say that the black cat doesn't have much time to live. Maybe she can take it with her? Then maybe not…

Her father, Sir Kazuru is allergic to cats so she can't bring it with her. After a few moments of contemplating little Sakura finally decides to just ignore the situation.

What can she do?

She's young, weak and powerless; she's not ready to take care of a life even if it's a cat.

The cat continues to follow Sakura even on its weakened state. The urge to pick it up is strong but Sakura just can't take care of it. She wished she's older so she can be of help. The low meow of the cat crumbled Sakura's defenses.

Maybe she can sneak it in and find someone to take care of it. With her balled fist Sakura turned around just in time to see a big hawk snatch the black cat from the ground. Sakura is sure she heard the sound of claws digging its way in the cat's flesh.

A few drops of blood is sprayed on her cheek.

Crimson eyes against her emerald orbs…

Little Sakura is speechless, she can only feel.

The blood trickling on her cheek is warm on her cold skin. The nice weather is not so pleasant anymore. She's petrified and it her fault? It must be. Her mind is full of 'what if's'. What it she tried her best to help? What if she protected it sooner? What if's.

If she knew this would've happen, she would've been kinder.

Guilt filled her innocent heart.

Regrets.

Those crimson-eyes will haunt her for the rest of her life.

Why?

Why?

Why does she hate those creatures so much?

Sakura stared at the darkening sky as the red ribbon stained with blood fell down from the sky landing near her feet. She hoping the cat got away but she knows it's impossible.

Why does she hate them?

She's twiddling her thumb.

Ah, she knows why.

Maybe she's like a cat herself and that she hates that she sees herself in them.

She can be proud even if she's just a child. And she prefers to be alone at times too. She wants to mourn but she promised Ino she won't cry and be weak.

Little Sakura just sighed as she clutches the ribbon close to her heart.

"What a pity, E'm supposed to nwem it Itachi."

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura is running as fast as she could. Her once stunning blue gown is now disheveled with mud and dead leaves hanging on the hem. Lightning criss-crosses in a flash of purple in the distance, it's followed closely by a deafening clap of thunder which made Sakura reflexively jump. Heavy rain starts pouring as she crosses the wooden bridge.

'_Almost there.'_

Her heart is beating feverishly as she eyed the manor from afar. There's smoke coming from the manor and her supposition is killing her. It seems the manor is under attack! Tearing the hem of her skirt, she runs faster not caring whether she look like a mad woman at the moment. Her long pink hair that was tied in a ponytail is now freely spread for the rain and wind to caress.

She's shaking and her throat feels dry.

She's scared…

Not for herself but for them.

The wind is blowing the oak trees around her almost breaking their branches. Sakura feeling the danger decides to take the route that leads to the servant quarters. As she edged closer her suspicion is confirmed. She's right, some parts of the manor is burning.

It's chaotic.

Workers from the stables are running away, as if their life depends on it. There's shouting and crying and even bodies on the ground. Everyone is so shaken to even stop and recognize her. As she gets closer to the manor she bumps to a very hysterical woman… its Shizune, one of the maids.

She's a mess. Her tear-stained face reflects terror. Sakura seize Shizune's arm before she can run away.

"Shizune! What's happening?!" Shizune stared at her for a moment with tears in her eyes.

"L-Lady Sakura! You're okay!" Shizune is pulling her along with the crowd of people escaping. It took Shizune a few seconds to speak, with Sakura on her grip. "Bandits! T-They've invaded the manor. We have to escape-"

Shizune's words are swallowed by screams and noises but Sakura heard enough. She pulls her hand from Shizune's shaking hand with an unreadable look on her face.

"Where's Touya? Father! Where's my father?!" Sakura yells.

She needs to find them, make sure they're okay.

Sakura is now catching her breath, she's panicking. Her father and brother may be good at swordsmanship but they won't stand a chance against rifles and pistols. She's doing her best to be calm but the commotion around her is not helping.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Stay calm.

Crying won't help nor will it change the situation. She needs to be calm; fear will only obscure her rational thinking. She'll save her tears for later.

"They're defending the manor with the guards, my lady. They're greatly outnumbered, I-I—" Shizune choke back the sob. "I don't know if they'll ever make it."

Sakura is now clutching her chest. It's getting harder to breath. She can feel her strength fading fast as her knees buckled.

No, it can't be.

Images of Touya and her father bloody and lifeless invades her mind, just thinking about it makes her sick and want to throw up. She can feel her strength fading fast as her knees buckled.

"Lady Sakura!" Shizune manage to pull her up before her knees touch the muddy earth. "We have to go, now." Shizune and a maid named Tara lend a hand to help Sakura get up. They start leading her away when her eyes caught a sword from a dying bandit.

"I'm staying." Sakura muttered in a hollow voice.

"My lady, I promised your father to keep you safe. We ought to go he even give me this lett—" Sakura cut her off by pushing her away. She then pick the sword, examined it and eyed the bandit.

"Why are you here? Why attack this manor?!" Sakura yelled. The tip of the sword is tracing the dying bandit's neck. Sakura's eyes are looks jaded yet the bloodlust is there. The dying bandit just laughs at her hysterically.

"Foolish nobles. You. Will. Die!" he then spit on the ground.

Knowing the man won't reveal anything Sakura buried the sword to the bandit's neck creating a crunching sound as the blood oozes from the wound. The bandit ceased breathing as Sakura wipe the bloody sword with the fabric of her gown.

Tara whimpered as she stared at the bandit's dead body.

"I'm going back." Shizune stares at her as if she just said something foolish. Shizune opens her mouth to say something. "Young lady, everything in there is lost. Save yourself. I'll take care of you." In her eyes is the worry for the child who uses to be so innocent and kind. In front of her is a girl, almost a woman in the brink of losing everything. How terrible must be her young lady feels at this moment.

"Thank you for everything till now Shizune." Sakura flash a smile she uses to give her when she was younger.

A smile that assures her she'll be fine, a bit forced but the child she once adore is reflected in that pained smile. It made Shizune sob even louder. "The captain should sink with his ship." Sakura kisses Shizune's forehead then turns her back towards the burning manor with an unwavering courage; she then marches in the direction of the pandemonium with nothing but a sword and her head held high.

"My lady! My lady?!" Shizune cried out. She stretched her hand towards her precious lady's silhouette as it melts with the shadows.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**A/N: **

Yeah, that's it for now. I'll be updating on Friday and I promise, it'll be longer this time and hopefully Itachi will finally have his entrance. For those cat lovers who are offended, I'm so sorry. QwQ I just murdered a cat here, guilty as charged. A trivia about this fanfiction: This fic is born while I'm listening to Katy Perry's Dark Horse and Breaking Benjamin's Dance with the Devil. Awesome song. ( * w * ) Mehehe ~!

**Thanks to those who followed this story:**

**4Eva Dreaming, BleachNaruto2712, Cyndal91, Held Together With Tape, Kosmas, LoUiiSe972, Nadeshiko Maihime, Pikku-Prinsessa, YoloLazyGamer and miss147peach12.**

Remember, Kaoru loves you. :D Mehee ~

I'm starting to get attached with Rach-chan and onyxblossom. Thank you for the inspiring reviews, I'll do my best. That would be all, and have a greeeat day everyone!


	4. When the Darkness Comes

**Title: **Lucifer's Wings

**Author: **kaorulovesyou

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. –sigh- The sad reality.

**Pairing: **Itachi and Sakura

**A/N :** I apologize for the late update. I hope you still find this blood and sweat of mine worth reading lol. I spilled a glass of milk on my laptop. -facepalms- It's okay, I don't cry over spilled milk, I cried about my broken laptop though. -sobs in the corner- I did a few changes and improved the three chapters. See? This author here is doing her best. I wish you a happy day—Nu-uh … scratch that. I wish you a happy week. Thank you to those who reviewed, and followed and even to those who are stalking this fic without saying anything XD me lavya~

###

"_The path known as dreams will lure you to the flames. No cry of any sort will reach the merciless gods above the sky.__"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: When the Darkness Comes**

.

.

.

All Sakura can see are their boots, but she can tell these men are savages.

They've been at it non-stop ever since she arrive in the manor. The said bandits are rummaging through drawers, overturning furniture, and occasionally harassing the residents from their manor.

Judging from the still neat arrangement of the room they just arrive at the area. Sakura is hiding inside the dusty closet from the next room, which is the maid's quarter. She's spying using the hole from the wall. Sakura watch the scene as quite a mouse.

All she can do is watch their scuffed boots occasionally pass by the open doors. Even in faint candlelight, she can see the fresh blood splattered on the floor, even on the wall. She can't come out and risk being caught.

Sakura clench her teeth.

They found the cook!

'_Oh God, No.'_

From the sound of it she's trying to ward them off with one of her copper pots but it didn't seem to do any good. She is still screaming when they drag her out of the room.

Only the harsh bang of a pistol could silence her.

The gardener, laundress, and a housemaid met the same fate. Sakura can't help but cry and pray that the rest of the servants who managed to hide well or leave outside the manor – had more time to escape.

The men keep shouting vulgarities to each other, while laughing all the same. Sakura almost screamed when she saw her governess on the floor next to the ruffians, dead and stripped off her clothing.

'_Those bastards!' _big fat tears are flowing from Sakura's eyes.

Their enthusiasm just grows with every valuable they find, whether it be silverwares or an innocent soul who happens to be in a wrong place at a wrong time, armed with pistol, knives, even sword.

There are three bandits in the room.

Luckily, the room she's in hasn't interested them much. A younger man – by the sound of his voice did come in briefly. Seeing as this is just a poor housemaid's quarters, he quickly left without poking around. Had he done a better job, he'd have found her.

The footsteps are gone.

Sakura slowly opens the closet door, crawling her way out. She pushes herself up on her elbows and toes, gently lifting her body from the cold floor. Slowly inching forward on her stomach, she only hesitates when the cloak-stand near her almost fell down. Her eyes caught her governess, Sakura's eyes then darted at different direction making sure the coast is clear. When she's sure that she's alone in the room she gets up.

She removes her tattered blue gown wearing only her petticoat and corset. She utters a short prayer then covers the expose body of her governess. Turning her back she then head to the library since it's the closest.

Sakura walks stealthily on the empty hall. There's still screaming nearby. She must find her brother and father fast. She's about to open the big oak door in the library when she heard faint footsteps coming to her direction. She pulls her sword but decides to return it to its sheath since it's too risky. She shouldn't engage in combat unless she assesses the situation first.

She's good at swords but physically they are three times stronger.

She should hide.

Feeling unsafe not knowing how many enemies there'll be so Sakura open the door to the library then hid behind a tall bookshelf, her eyes looking through the small crevice between the shelf.

She'll wait.

And if it's necessary to kill, she'll gladly do it.

The sound of heavy footsteps from the hallways gets increasingly louder then it stops in front of the door.

"Did ya check in here?" A figure in the doorway grumbles. The door creaks when a tall, muscular man with brown hair carrying a torch opens the door. The torch he's holding fills the room with not only a soft, yellowing glow but also with the putrid smell of burning pine-tar.

"Yes, sir. Just an empty room," a kid responds with a slight quiver in his voice.

A massive boot takes one step inside. "So if I were to find somethin', you'd be mistaken?"

"I can check again," the boy offers.

"No! This one's mine," the other immediately rebuffs.

'_Two' _Sakura counted mentally. Sakura holds her breath as he comes closer to her hiding place. The man takes his time, putting one, large foot in front of the other with deliberate calculation. Sakura can feel every thud reverberate in her chest.

'_Closer…'_

'_Just a bit more…'_

As the man edge closer to Sakura , she muster all of her strength to thrust the blade on the man's chest. She's surprise to slice nothing but air. Adrenaline suddenly flares up as her sense alerts her of the presence behind her. Before Sakura could attack the man knocks her sword away sending it flying across the room. A strong hand yanks her arm too as the man leans down, exhaling a warm, rotten smell that makes Sakura want to vomit.

Without a sword, she'll be weaker.

She mentally screams colorful profanities.

His face twisted into an ugly grin, showing off a mouthful of blackened and missing teeth.

Sakura's heart is beating feverishly and glares at the man showing nothing but courage and anger. She'll never let the man be satisfied by showing her terrified expression.

A few feet away is the boy, gripping the torch tightly… fear visible in his eyes. Clearly he doesn't have the nerve of a bandit.

A new recruit perhaps?

"Let go of me, you filthy pig! " Sakura struggles, but his clutch just tightens.

"Who are ya, my sweet?" the man asks while scanning her from head to toe. Sakura doesn't like the dark twinkle in his eyes. If her plan works, she might escape this place unscathed.

"S-S-Sakura. H-Haruno Sakura" Sakura stutters, unable to meet his eyes.

'_Act weak and by the time your enemy drop his guards, go for the kill.' _That's what Touya taught her.

Sakura take a small step back pretending to be slightly dizzy and shaken. The man tilts his head and looks at Sakura suspisciously.

"Sakura Haruno, you say? Come here kid." He gestured the boy carrying the torch to stand beside him. "Does she look like the daughter of the master of the house?"

"Aye, she does look like her and she shares the same name too." The muscular man tugs on Sakura's hair, "But what would a delicate young thing like you be doing her? Looking like that nonetheless." He licks his lips which looks really disgusting to Sakura's opinion.

Sakura panics at the question and ends up not saying a word.

"I can't hear ya, darlin'. You gotta speak up so I can do … something about it." The man grinned lecherously. He cackles, releasing his grip, but pushing Sakura too hard that she landed a few feet away from her original position.

Sakura groans. She just hit her forehead…

And it's bleeding.

Slowly, the man climbs on top of Sakura, she stifle the urge to scream. Her thin, body however, follows its natural instinct to protect itself. Sakura starts fighting back by shaking her head from side to side and using her legs as leverage against the assailant.

But he won't budge.

Pinning her pulled-up knees against her chest, he easily clamped both of her wrist in one hand. Holding them above her head, he leans towards her again.

"I-I was looking for my father, and brother." She manages to form the word before his grimy face reaches her.

"Hiding, were ya?" he licks his lips. "From what, pray tell? We don't bite! Do we kid?"

"Y-Yes sir." The boy is scared but he wants to help the lady so bad but what can he do? "Sir, she is the lady of the house, Leader told us, you know… anything with value must be delivered ousid—"

The man, annoyed by the boy's words stands up to give the boy a lesson he won't forget leaving Sakura behind. The muscular man backhanded the boy and kicks him repeatedly.

'_Chance.'_

With stealth and speed that resembles a cheetah, Sakura with her sword hack the man's neck with all her might. Blood sprays and splatters on the white floor. The man's head is now rolling away not attach to its neck anymore. The boy is so shaken; he stared at Sakura with eyes big as a dishware.

Sakura loves the feel of sword in her hands, but not as much as she realize now. Scary but she love the way it cut through flesh from the people she loathe.

With a sword, she can do anything, _be anything._

Be strong.

She felt lethal, empowered, and as strong as any man. She could fight until her blade grew dull. Sakura paused to catch her breath, anchoring her weapon into the hard ground.

"Kid." Sakura then face the still shaking boy.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura have killed four men on her way to her brother and father's direction. She scared the kid to reveal whatever he knows about the attack in the manor. She can't believe what she just heard. She needs to hurry; she has to run faster …

Brother…

Father…

A child's testimony may not be sufficient and may be a trap but she'll take her chances. The kid stated that the group of bandits named "Root" is hired by someone to attack the Haruno manor and kill everyone on sight. The kid assured her that her precious persons are still alive but she needs to hurry since they might not be for long.

She's on her way to the courtyard.

The rain finally stops but the thunder and rain is still at it.

Another strike of lightning – this time directly overhead – illuminates the training ground. The sight of the nearby pile of bodies reminds her of their impending fate and the thought of that makes her want to break down.

Her boots was tossed away awhile back. Her small feet got no protection against the rocky ground. Sakura see a streak of red blood mingling with the dirt on the fabric of her petticoat.

Right.

She injured her right leg, it should be throbbing but oddly enough, she can't feel pain.

The realization saddens her. Is she going to die any minute, but the sensation of feeling has already been stripped from her. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes… she looks up at the sky with a sorrowful face.

'_God, I may be asking for a miracle … but please, just let me see them alive. I promise, I won't ask you for anything in this life for as lon as I live, just… don't let them die.'_

A stray tear fell from her eyes, but her long pink-hair's flapping so wildly in the wind that it obscures them from view.

'_Mother, don't take father and Touya with you yet. If you will, take me with you too.'_

Other men are running around her, carrying anything of worth in their arms. It's not just precious metals and antiques that interest them. One has a sack of chickens and another's leading the sheep off the property.

"Move along, girl!" One said after bumping to her.

For the first time, Sakura feels less like a human being. Does no one recognize her anymore? Everything she have … it's gone.

Their manor…

Their riches…

Her pretty dresses…

Their people….

Sakura quickly head past the stone wall that divides the training ground and the courtyard. She's running without a care for his injuries and her aching feet. Suddenly, a sense of hope fills her when she recognized the familiar white hair from the distance.

She's almost there.

"Brothe—"

Sakura stops dead on her track.

Her burning emerald eyes meet his lifeless ones.

The scene brought her to the time when her brother and her use to sit under the big cherry tree. His head on her lap as he took his afternoon nap while she reads him a story.

The time he let her put flowers on his hair when he sleeps.

Those annoying games of chess in her sanctuary, he really suck at it that he never ever won a match against her since birth.

The warmth he gave with those charming smile of his while teaching her the art of swordsmanship.

That time she left the dining hall with a heavy heart, without even saying goodbye.

Her dear brother that she loves so much...

With his bloody clothes, he's hanged on her favorite cherry tree along with her father and the other servants.

Devoid of life…

Sakura finally succumbs to her emotions… something inside her just snap that she starts screaming and crying like she never did before.

"B-Brother … Father… don't leave me alone. Why?! Take me with you." Big fat tears roll down on her cheer her hands clawing her chest to take out whatever it is that causes her so much pain.

With their wagon already full of treasures, the leader of the bandits approach Sakura with his face akin to sympathy

"Sorry missy, a job is a job."

Something hard hit the back of Sakura's neck engulfing her world with darkness.

.

.

.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

A/N: It was tough writing that. It's 1:03 a.m now, I'm hungry and sleepy. Good news! Itachi will appear on the next chapter. Yay ~ I hope this chapter is not so gloomy. Nah, jk it's supposed to be heartbreaking. XD I have a sadistic side of me. –sigh- Anyway, I hope you liked it. Post some reviews on how I can improve this fic. English is really tough people; I almost put a crack on my skull by slamming it on the table for more ideas. T^T Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Have a super duper nice day!


End file.
